


Everything I Need

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: Mary Wardwell has lost six months of her life, but she knows the Spellman's know something and she will get her answers no matter the cost. Slow burn, OG Mary and Zelda, Lilith trying to figure out ruling and Sabrina doing well what Sabrina does. Spellwell! On Hiatus, plans of finishing once other shorter fics are done.





	1. Head Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFic in a very long time, formerly on FanFiction as JUJUChick16. Not proud of any of those stories so feel free to read if you want and my playlist on Spotify MADAM SPELLMAN by mapetite1_6 is up I update it pretty regularly with new songs so you can see songs that inspire me in my writings of these pairings. All errors are mine and mine alone, I do not own jack. So...enjoy. *shrug*

Six months of time had just evaporated from her memory, how does that just happen. Sitting in her living room looking at the fire in the fire place she remembered Adam telling her about Fugu States where people completely forget who they are and just essentially start knew lives until they snap out of it if ever, but that didn’t happen she was still in Greendale only there were noticeable differences. The clothing in her room, the way her house was set up all the way to the upside down cross over her fireplace. Mary Wardwell didn’t change any of these things though, for some reason her once home didn’t feel like her home anymore the life, she was now in didn’t feel like her life anymore. She had tried getting ahold of Adam but she had been informed that his time with Doctors without Frontiers had ended and that he had told them he was going home to her, looking around she didn’t find anything of Adam’s showing he had come home. Take a large gulp of the wine she had poured for herself, a brand-new like for herself and another thing in her home that had never been there before.

Standing up slowly Mary started to feel a weird pull, was it the alcohol? Taking a step that’s when a haze fell over her mind and flashes of herself crying in her bathroom hit her, flashes of her standing in a room with Sabrina and her aunts performing an exorcism slammed into her mind.  
“AH!” Mary toppled over grabbing ahold of her head as it started to pound as flash after flash passed over her. A dull throb pulsated about as she slowly blinked seeing her house instead of the flashes, as she took it all in a realization hit her that a prominent figure in those flashes was Sabrina Spellman and her aunts meaning that the Spellman’s knew what had happened to her.

The Spellman’s were all leaving the kitchen to go up and go to bed after the long days they had all had, building up a new church and a new academy were taking its toll on the witches and warlock.  
“Don’t worry, Zelds the new church will be perfect.” Hilda reassured her sister upon seeing the woman’s shoulders slump.  
“Thank you, sister.” Zelda whispered in response, before another word could pass amongst the family loud knocking echoed throughout the house. Being the closest one to the door Zelda walked over and swung the door open to reveal a rain drenched Mary Wardwell who looked very determined even in her disheveled state. Without asking she proceeded into the house and started down each of the Spellman’s before speaking.  
“Six months of my life is unaccounted for but the flashbacks I keep having tell me that the four of you know about it, so I demand answers and I demand them right now!” The pain laced voice hit the four occupants of the house as they all looked down in shame.  
“What all have you seen in these flashbacks?” Sabrina spoke softly with a hint of fear.  
“One was prominent, you and I standing in the woods and me telling you to sign…The Book of The Beast.” More silence. “There are also flashbacks of me killing and performing spells, and you all performing spells.”  
The sound of the door shutting caused Mary to turn and look at Zelda who had a determined look on her face, looking at each other Zelda took a deep breath and released it slowly.  
“Whiskey?”  
“I used to not drink, but now I find I have a taste for it.” Mary replied with a disconnected tone, Zelda nodded and made her way into the parlor. Everyone followed Zelda who already had drinks poured and started handing them out, Mary swallowed down the entire glass which was quickly refilled by the oldest Spellman.  
“I am not one to usually speak openly but considering events, that have led up to this moment it would appear my comfort level is not important here. However, Sabrina, you know more than the rest of us so this is your discussion.” Zelda sat down in the chair closest to the fireplace while Mary took the empty chair nearest the exit, Sabrina looked over at her favorite teacher and felt saddened by what she saw. She appreciated Lilith bringing the woman back but now she can see the multiple repercussions it is going to have.  
“The last thing you remember was the movie?”  
“Yes, I remember seeing the movie and then driving home. There was a girl in the road I took her back to my house and then things go dark.”  
“That girl was Lilith.”  
“Lilith as in Lilith from ancient religion, first woman, cast out of the garden, Satan’s concubine!” Mary responded with wide eyes as she looked at everyone in the house. Upon noticing the lack of response, she took a shaky breath and released it slowly, looking back at Sabrina she bit her lip and nodded for Sabrina to continue.  
“Lilith, killed you so she could use your body so she would be able to gain my trust since you are my favorite teacher. She brought you back as a gift to me for helping her become well, the Queen of Hell.”  
Mary sat quietly, with a look of complete disbelief. Rubbing her hands on her thighs as her nerves started to ripple throughout her body, it was enough of an explanation to fill in the dots of the flashbacks. Taking a breath and letting it out slowly, Adam’s face flashed and she realized that something severe had to of happened to him.  
“And Adam?”  
“Adam you mean the first man?” Sabrina asked as she looked to her family for answers who all sat with confused looks.  
“No, Adam my fiancé he was overseas with Doctors without Frontiers they told me his time was up and he had come home but there is no sign of him.” A sadness washed over the room.  
“I never met anyone named Adam, none of us have.” The rest of the Spellman’s nodded in agreement, silence permeated as anger slowly built up inside the school teacher.  
“Then I want to speak with her, she knows what happened to him and I want her to tell me!” Mary stood up quickly as anger started to radiate out.  
“We can’t just call her, she is the Queen of Hell.” Hilda stepped in with a soothing tone trying to calm the woman down.  
“Actually, I can.” Zelda replied as she took a hit off of her cigarette before stubbing it out, all occupants in the room turned to look at Zelda waiting on baited breath for further explanation.  
“I can send a call for her to meet me tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow, that isn’t good enough considering everything I think I deserve for her to meet me today!” Zelda stood quickly at Mary’s tone a look of surprise taking over the witch’s features.  
“How dare you, this is my home and I will not be spoken to like that!”  
“How dare I, no how dare you! All of you knew but none of you had the decency to check on or to even investigate enough to debate whether or not to tell me what happened! No, Lilith will talk to me now!” As Mary yelled back at Zelda, all of the Spellman’s looked around the room as objects started to shake.  
“Zelds, your blood pressure.” Hilda said softly to her sister as she stood up in an attempt to calm Zelda down since that is where she assumed to magic was coming from.  
“I’m not doing it.” Zelda hissed back causing the family to all look at Mary who started glancing at each one of them in turn and soon realizing objects were moving in the house.  
“Stop, whatever you are doing stop.” Mary replied with a worried look in her eye.  
“We aren’t doing anything, love you are.” The calm voice of Hilda Spellman hit Mary with very little effect of what the woman was trying to accomplish instead fear seeped into Mary, soon a headache started to form one that kept slamming into Mary’s head at a rapid pace. 

The images started flashing and the pain grew leaving Mary to grasp at her head and sob, to the Spellman’s they saw the evident pain paint itself over the woman’s face. A loud gasp that turned into a scream escaped her as hands flew up to grasp at her head. Mary was doubling over onto the ground as magic started releasing itself, a decorative urn shattered to fine pieces. Moving quickly the small Spellman family moved towards Zelda and to the furthest place from Mary they could think of.  
“Aunt Zee what do we do?” The panic and fear in Sabrina’s voice hit Zelda like a baseball bat to the face, more shattering broke Zelda from looking at Sabrina as piece after piece blew to pieces and books begun flying off the shelves.  
“Lilith!” Zelda yelled as loudly as she could, because at this moment air started swirling around the room causing a vortex like effect making breathing damn near impossible.  
As Mary screamed at the pain growing stronger and stronger tears of blood started to drip from her eyes, the gut wrenching scream echoed throughout the room. Lilith appeared in the room and upon seeing what was happening acted immediately, grabbing a hold of Mary she thought of the woman calming down and falling asleep. In the matter of a second Mary was dead weight in Lilith’s arms, picking up the woman Mary laid her on the couch and looked to the other side of the room.  
“Why does she have powers?” Zelda gasped out as coughs and gasps for air filled the room.  
“I don’t know, my time using her body might have left residual magic. Usually the bodies that we possess are dead and stay dead, this is unknown territory.” Lilith responded honestly as she looked down at the woman whose form she still used at this very moment, slowly she squatted down and watched as Mary slept peacefully.  
“She will wake soon; she will remember everything and demand answers I will stay and answer them she deserves that much.” The deep sound of regret and sadness washed over Lilith’s words as the Queen of Hell continued her watch of the other woman and the Spellman’s stood watching with a look of grave concern, what did this all mean?


	2. Petrichor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own especially since I am typically high when writing, I don't own jack...except for my cats and I won't give you those. Lilith will end up with someone I am already writing up a character description for said character and trying to plot out when they will be introduced and how it will fit in at my desired end result. There will be points where you hate all of these characters, meaning you will probably hate me and well that is fine as long as my writing brings about some sort of effect. There is a time jump in this chapter a small one but that time will be explained in chapter three. Anyways, read let me know!

Mary awoke, thinking everything previously had been a nightmare but as she took in her surroundings the memories of before came back. A deep fear prickled into her but then she remembered someone wrapping their arms around her and instantly feeling calm and at peace, getting up slowly she started following the sounds of voices. Staying against the wall Mary listened in to the Spellman’s and a voice that sounded like hers but huskier.  
“We can’t just takeaway her memories?” Zelda asked flippantly.  
“No, the memories are wanting to surface if we erased them you thought that burst of magic was bad, I feel it would be far worse than that.” Lilith replied sincerely, Zelda nodded and set down her glass taking in the silence as she started to think of something that could be done.  
“Am I a witch now?” Revealing her hiding place Mary stepped out and asked with wonder, then slight confusion upon seeing a woman standing in the kitchen that looked just like her.  
“That is something that needs to be tested, you want answers I will answer them.” Turning to face the woman whose form she has since took on, waiting for a fallout that if she was being honest, she was not prepared for. The wars in Hell have been tiring and she was starting to think she may just end up losing everything she has worked for.  
“Why do you still look like me?”   
“It is a glamour.” Realizing that this was truly Mary’s first question to her made her think that there was a true possibility Mary could be someone of great use.  
“Adam, did you I mean what happened to him?”  
“Lucifer, didn’t like him.” Stepping into the kitchen more, Mary looked directly in the matching sets of eyes.  
“You said you would answer my questions, so answer them.” Glances to each other between the Spellman’s showed their discomfort, taking a deep breath Lilith answered.  
“He came back on Valentines Day, I fully planned on killing him but something changed. I liked him and Lucifer saw him as a distraction, I was going to tell him to leave but he brought up going to Tibet together and I liked that plan far more than what he wanted. I made a ring that would conceal him and told him that we would go to Tibet and be together, my familiar Stolas was taking back information. I came home, I came back and started to eat dinner but…it wasn’t Adam across from me it was The Dark Lord and the dinner wasn’t a normal dinner.” The hitching in Lilith’s voice gave way to the emotional, truth she was telling.  
“The crying in the bathroom…”  
“Yes.”  
Mary nodded and looked down at her shoes, light tears begun to pour out. Looking back up she looked at Lilith and saw how the first woman to ever exist on Earth was trying to hold back tears, Mary was sad but Adam being gone wasn’t something new to her unlike the woman in front of her.  
“Adam, had been gone for eight months. We spoke on the phone on occasion but mostly we had to write letters to each other, occasionally Skype but…I am so used to him being gone so much so I didn’t actually think he would show up for Valentine’s Day. He was supposed to have been home for my birthday but instead I got a phone call telling me he wouldn’t be back till February, that would mean it would have been a full year since I had seen him.” Mary stepped closer to Lilith who looked at her with an eyebrow raised in questioning. Before Lilith could process what was about to happen Mary had her arms wrapped around her and was hugging her tightly, Mary ended the hug leaving Lilith even more confused.  
“We need to figure out this power thing, because this can’t be safe if I am to be working around kids.”  
Standing in the backyard various bottles set around, Zelda stood with a cigarette in hand while Sabrina, Hilda and Ambrose stood just behind her whispering to each other.  
“Do you think she really has powers permanently, temporary and if so, is she a full witch or…” Sabrina begun but was interrupted by Zelda.  
“Whatever she is we will figure it out, now hush!” Zelda quickly turned back around as she took a drag from her cigarette and watched as the Queen of Hell begun to test Sabrina’s teacher.  
“Look at that bottle over there and repeat after me.”  
Mary listened to the words and repeated them verbatim, Latin wasn’t a new language for her it was the third one she had learned. Nothing happened, she didn’t feel anything course through like she did before. Maybe she has to be angry, but she wasn’t her anger was gone and right now all she had was sadness with bitter regret. Sighing she raised her arms and dropped them quickly, everyone shook their heads trying to figure out what it all meant. As Lilith crossed her arms getting lost in thought Mary looked back at the bottle and didn’t know if she really wanted to be a witch but she did know she wanted the damn bottle to break. The sound of a shattering bottle broke everyone out of their thoughts, Mary’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
“I…”  
“How did you do that?” Lilith asked as she started getting an idea as to what was happening.  
“I don’t know I just wanted the bottle to break, I wished it to break.” Mary replied, Lilith shook her hand and spun on her heel and started walking away. Zelda stubbed out her cigarette and followed after Lilith but took a glance at Mary and what she saw pass through Mary’s eyes almost made her stop but she knew she had to catch up with Lilith. Once inside she saw the woman pacing, putting up her walls Zelda approached her Queen.  
“What does this mean?”  
“The type of powers she has only come from being, well what myself and Sabrina are.”  
“So, you are seeing she is one of the most powerful beings outside right now?”  
“With me having Sabrina’s unwitchly powers locked yes, now to what extent her powers reach they could be matched or Sabrina could be stronger. Something happened when I brought her back, as my High Priestess you and I need to figure this out. I need you to keep a close eye on her, I am needed back in Hell there is still a war going on.” Before Zelda could respond Lilith had already disappeared leaving a frazzled Zelda with the information she had just received, as Zelda stood engrossed in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Mary enter into the kitchen behind her.  
“She doesn’t know why I have these powers either?” Jumping slightly Zelda turned around with her hand on her chest. “If she sees me as I threat, she will kill me, my memories have showed me the type of woman she can be.”  
“Are you going to be a threat?”  
“If you knew me you wouldn’t ask me that question, I am not a threat I’ve never hurt anything in my life and I don’t want to start that now.” Mary replied with determination and sincerity; Zelda was about to respond but Mary interrupted.  
“You have no reason to trust me, especially since this is really the first time, we have properly met but I can assure you Zelda Spellman you can trust me.” Zelda would say years later but deny she said it that this was the exact moment that when she heard those words leave Mary’s mouth and looked into her eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat.

 

ONE MONTH LATER  
Time had gone by as Zelda helped Mary with her powers as much as she could, both women knew that Mary’s powers were different from hers but they also both knew that Zelda had to give Lilith information. One night after an evening of training the two women sat in the parlor, drinks in hand. Mary sipped from her glass and looked up at Zelda, who looked up at her as well.  
“I am sorry about, Adam. I know I haven’t voiced it but that must be very difficult for you on top of everything else.” Zelda stated.  
“Thank you, it hurts but it wasn’t a lie I was used to him being gone. Besides, I kept putting off getting married and saying no to his proposals if I am being honest, I think it was because even though I did care about him and love him to where I would never have wanted anything to happen to him, I still wasn’t in love with him. It hurts because I didn’t fall for him the way he fell for me, and if he had asked me to go to Tibet with him, I know I would have said no.” Looking down at her glass Mary sighed deeply at her confession, while Zelda nodded and looked down into her glass as well.  
“I am not upset that you have to give Lilith information, I understand why if it means I get answers then so be it but I hope that we can form a friendship and that I can be of use to all of you. I’m probably still a mortal in your eyes and will never be a proper witch but…”  
“You are a proper witch.” Zelda interrupted with a truthfulness in her words, Mary stopped and look at the woman who in the month they have been working together hadn’t spoken to her as much as she has in this one short conversation.  
“You, really think that?” The woman across from her was the High Priestess of her coven, right hand woman to the Queen of Hell a month ago Mary would be surprised by her thoughts now but this Mary right here and right now wanted Zelda Spellman’s approval of her more than anything.  
“You have powers that surpass even me, and our Queen no matter how small saw importance in you and well to me you are a woman with powers and that makes you a witch in my book and one that I would be honored if she decided to join The Church of Lilith. I understand any reluctance you might have but you are an extremely intelligent woman and a powerful one and we would all be blind if the invitation wasn’t extended.” Gulping down the rest of her scotch Zelda felt a large amount of fear at being rejected.  
“I will join the Church but not for Lilith or my belief in her, I will join the Church because of you no one else.” Mary’s voice held a finality to it that made Zelda look up quickly, the moment lasted for all of a second as both women broke eye contact and moved their eyes to somewhere else. “I should be going; I have a long day tomorrow. Thank you for the drink and should I come over at Midnight?”  
“Yes, Midnight is usually when we start gathering.” No nonsense Zelda was back as Mary stood up.  
“Then I shall see you at, Midnight. Goodnight, Zelda.” Mary showed herself out as Zelda sat and watched after the other woman till, she was no long in sight and she heard her leave. Letting out a shaky breath Zelda summoned her whiskey bottle and poured herself three thumbs worth and downed it as quickly as she could.  
“What was that?” Zelda whispered into the silent home as she tried to process what had just happened, breathing in deeply Zelda was hit with a smell that she had grown to associate with Mary. Was it a perfume, lotion or just simply the other woman, it was fresh and crisp similar to the smell that would emanate from the dry earth after its first rain fall? The smell calmed something inside Zelda something she never thought would be calmed.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill in for the time jump along with a little bit of Mary backstory... Chapter Title comes from the song Lost by Janet Devlin, you can find songs that give me inspiration on Spotify Playlist is MADAM SPELLMAN by mapetite1_6. Also, I love Hilda and I like to think this chapter will show that!

Mary laid in her bed looking back at the last month and how she started to feel herself becoming more and more drawn to the oldest Spellman. She was a witch now and from what she has gathered in the last month witches tend to be very fluid with their sexuality but up until a month ago she had been a mortal woman, one that had been raised in a devout Catholic home. But where did that really get her, she had gotten all of the best grades she could just so she could go to school as far away as possible. If her father was still alive the news of his daughter being a witch would surely put him in a grave. 

First Day of Training…

The very next day Zelda had insisted she come over and they start training, agreeing with the other woman Mary had showed up to the Spellman home with pen and paper in hand. Chuckling Mary thought of the look Zelda had given her, sighing but releasing it in a huff. What was wrong with her, she had just found out about her boyfriend being dead and here she was pining away for a woman like a lovesick teenager. Closing her eyes Mary tried to make herself fall asleep with her eyes closed and her breathing calming down all she saw was moment after moment with the other woman; witch.  
“Training isn’t going to be something you can write down, well not for this sort of training. We need to get you to learn how to store your power so it isn’t overwhelming and also how to expel it properly, now your powers are used differently than mine but for the most part I am sure we can work something out.” Zelda had said in that husky tone of hers before she turned leaving no room for rebuttal, following behind Zelda she started to take in things around the house.  
“Right we are going to practice in here!” Zelda opened a door in the long hallways and with a movement of her hand that told Mary to step inside. The room was bare causing Mary to turn back towards Zelda who closed the door with a look of confusion, walking up Zelda grabbed the notebook and tossed it and without preamble took Mary’s hands in hers. Mary felt power course through her at the touch, sucking in air sharply all she could do was look and feel Zelda and it had to be in that moment that Zelda put her spell on her because ever since that moment the red headed woman has been stuck in her mind.

Present Day…

Groaning Mary grabbed the pillow next to her head and tossed it across her room, sitting up and moving to push her hair out of her face Mary stopped and let her hands cup her face as she cried. The cries turned to sobs as Mary let the last month of information pile into her, the sobs choked out as Mary finally fell asleep with tears drying on her face.   
Touching her chest Zelda couldn’t place the pain, it didn’t feel like her own physical pain but before she could think to much on it Hilda walked into the room and handed her a cup of tea just before she sat down across from her sister. Taking a sip of her tea, Hilda waited until the right moment to make her comment, but Zelda would never allow that.  
“Say whatever it is, Sister.” The huff to the words definitely told Hilda there is a high chance her comment could send her to The Cain Pit.  
“I have noticed in her training you and Mary have gotten close; she is a very lovely woman I can see why Sabrina likes her so much.” Playing with the ends of the throw pillow next to her Hilda watched her words and she smiled gently at her sister hoping her usually high walls up sister would remove at least one brick.  
“Hilda, just say what you want enough of this tip toeing. Grow a back bone!” Jumping a bit at the last bit, Hilda gulped then responded thinking maybe it is time she took some bigger risks.  
“You are starting to like her; I’ve never seen you respond to anyone the way you respond to her. Even with Evelyn who you were with for sixty years, you not once looked at her the way I see you look at Mary. I thought it was the power but then when she was here for dinner last week, I…saw it a look I had never seen on you.” Hilda fidgeted with the pillow; she spoke as confidently as she could because as her sister said grow a back bone but damn it she couldn’t be as blunt as her sister. Silence filtered throughout the room making Hilda think maybe this was a very bad idea, but as she looked at her sister, she saw the slight movement of vulnerability cloud over her eyes of course it was gone in a matter of a second but it had been there and that only reinforced Hilda’s thoughts.  
“Good night, Sister.” Zelda stood up and left the room, sighing Hilda grabbed her tea cup and drank the rest of her tea. Why did her sister have to be so stubborn? Hilda, knew it went back to their childhood and she wished she could make things better for her but this was something that Hilda knew wasn’t her fight to help her sister with. Setting her glass down and standing up Hilda took in the recent conversation then had a thought come to her.  
“It may not be mine, but maybe it is Mary’s.” Speaking aloud, a small smile graced Hilda’s face as she went about cleaning up for the night.

The Dinner...

Sitting at the dinning table nobody spoke, well all except Sabrina who was talking a mile a minute about anything and everything she could. Mary and Sabrina ended up talking avidly about Baxter High and that Sabrina was so happy Mary was in charge and making so much progress with the school, blushing at the compliment the principal smiled softly. Coming straight over from the school Mary was dressed in a professional pantsuit and had her hair up in a messy bun, Hilda noticed that Zelda kept glancing over at the woman who when she stepped into the house mentioned she had just finished with a meeting with three men on the schoolboard and didn’t have time to change.  
Whatever the reason Hilda picked up that her sister didn’t mind the other woman in the outfit at all, keeping an eye on the two women she saw how Mary noticed Zelda looking at her to only respond with a blush before looking down at her plate. Hilda’s ears perked up at Sabrina mentioning Pride month and how Baxter High should recognize it, setting down her fork and then taking a drink from her wine glass Mary proceeded to respond.  
“I agree with you Sabrina; we discuss all other histories it only makes sense that we discuss LGBTQ+ history as well. That was actually one of the things I was discussing with the schoolboard today, Theo isn’t the only one in the community at the school or even in Greendale so I believe it is only fair that for a well-rounded education that we teach about everyone and everything we can. I want everyone to feel safe at Baxter High and I hate that Theo and others have not felt as such, now the schoolboard has been tricky I need five of the seven to vote in favor. So far, I have three in favor, I met with three more of them tonight so I am hoping tomorrow at the larger meeting two of those three are in agreement.” Mary replied with a smile before taking another bite of the veggie loaf in front of her.  
“Why would they not agree?” Sabrina asked with confusion, everyone sighed the girl was smart but sometimes she just didn’t understand.  
“There are those on the board that don’t particularly agree with what they would say as that type of life style, things have progressed greatly over the years but there is still some with that mindset. At least I can go to the schoolboard with this, if I had been a teacher at the time, I was a child you would not have found anyone discussing it. It might be a small victory but it is something, especially the type of school I went to consider yourself lucky Sabrina.” The other three adults nodded, sighing Sabrina looked down then back up at Mary.  
“What type of school did you go too?” All those at the table turned and looked at Mary who found herself growing nervous.  
“I actually went to a very strict Catholic School that was part of the church where my parents were active in the congregation from the moment I was born up until I was able to leave everyone knew me and no matter what I did by the time I got home my parents knew. They were very big on conversion therapy; two girls had been caught kissing each other and for two months they were sent to some church hospital but when they came back, they were so different. One of the girls actually um, killed herself about three months after coming back. So again Sabrina, consider yourself and your friends lucky.” A small tear escaped and ran downs Mary’s cheek as she smiled sadly at the girl across from, setting down her fork Mary grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth.   
“I have an early morning, thank you for dinner it was delicious Hilda.” Standing up Mary lightly smiled at everyone and started making her way to the door, Hilda looked over at her sister and that was when she saw the look in her sisters eyes it was a look of pure love, concern and adoration she would have sworn that her sister had been in love years ago but upon seeing this look that held so much along with holding back tears told her that no her sister had never been in love not until this very moment. The look didn’t last long it soon turned into a glare that was distinctly directed at their niece, shaking her head Hilda made her way to the door to see Mary out.  
“Don’t forget your bag dear.” Hilda smiled at Mary as she pointed to Mary’s purse that she almost left behind.  
“Oh, thank you Hilda.”  
“You were the other girl, weren’t you?” Silence fell as Mary’s eyes widened. “I could read your mind and see it but, I don’t see that as necessary and I’d like to think we have become friends.” Hilda smiled with concern as she looked at the other woman.  
“Her name was Charlotte; she was only fifteen when she killed herself, I was sixteen.” More tears threatened to break from Mary’s eyes. “I didn’t want anyone else to die so, I figured it would be better and safer to just go with what the church believes in. I did love Adam, but…”  
“You were in love with Charlotte.”  
“Young and in love, we had known each other since childhood she had been my best friend.” Shrugging Mary released a shaky breath, reaching into her bag she pulled out her car keys and turned and left without another word. As the door shut Zelda stepped into the entrance hall with a huff, turning and looking at her older sister Hilda listened as she heard about how ungrateful their niece was and how rude she is becoming. Glancing at the door Hilda found herself tuning Zelda out as she came to the determination that she would also help Mary, and if it was the last thing, she did she was going to see Zelda and Mary happy.


	4. Star Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn...maybe still...maybe not...find out. Chapter Title from the song Star Crossed Lovers by Sharon Den Adel off of her My Indigo album...Check it out on my Madam Spellman by mapetite1_6 playlist on Spotify. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, its longer than the others it just wouldn't stop writing itself!

The Night of Zelda’s talk with Mary about joining the Church…

Laying in her bed Zelda looked up at the ceiling of her room, this way of sadness rushed throughout her body. She recognized her own sadness but this sadness much like that pain in her chest earlier didn’t feel like it came from her own body. Looking over at her vanity Zelda stood up from the bed and made her way over opening the top drawer, right there was the Satanic Bible sitting silently. She hadn’t thrown hers away yet, it wasn’t that she worshipped or believe in Lucifer anymore it was just hard to get rid of. This little book had been her only one, she had gotten it at birth and it always been her crutch in hard times.  
Picking it up Zelda ran her hands over it, the leather was smooth from wear. How many times had she read this book? How many times did she seek answers and solace from this very book? How many lies were filled in this book? Sighing Zelda clutched the book to her chest, tears threatening to break free. Pushing them back, Zelda turned and went towards the door book in hand. Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda were standing in the kitchen apparently sleep was a struggle for everyone in the house tonight. Zelda paid no mind to them instead she went out the front door, alerting the other three of her leaving.  
Standing in the drive way, Zelda tossed the bible down the small family gathered on the porch watching what was happening unfold with looks of shock. Taking a deep breath Zelda reached into her robe pocket and removed her lighter and cigarettes, forgoing her cigarette holder Zelda lit the stick and took in a long drag. Summoning her decanter of scotch Zelda poured some of it onto the book, leaving just enough in the container to gulp down the rest. One last drag of the cigarette that ended with Zelda flicking the last bit of the tobacco onto the book, flames erupted with a pop.   
The other three Spellman’s ran down the stairs to come to a stop as Zelda turned and looked at her small family, walking up to Hilda she hands her the decanter. Looking down and then back up with confusion at her sister Hilda held tightly to the old, crystal piece.   
“Throw it away, its not needed anymore.” Moving away from her family who stood with more shock on their faces, a determined look came over Zelda’s face as she made a decision that if she was going to run the church and build up a new religion, she was going to do it with a clear head.  
Morning came all to quick, Mary took out the black skirt and emerald green blouse. This outfit was courtesy of Lilith, honestly Mary couldn’t even remember what her old wardrobe looked like anymore. Putting on the clothes, Mary went up to her dresser and started applying her makeup and doing her hair. Today she was going to wear her hair down, she had her first Church of Lilith meeting. She hadn’t met any other members but she knew there were a few, placing the cap on her lipstick and turning off the hair straightener. Mary looked at herself in the mirror and found herself shocked by what she saw, her students would call this a glow up of course while Lilith used her body this was an everyday look.   
Mary arrived at the school before anyone else, she needed no wanted those votes. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she found herself asking Lilith to help guide her, the sound of windchimes filled her ears. Opening her eyes quickly Mary found herself with a confidence she had never felt before, she was going to get those votes and she was going to use every bit of power she had. Small sparks came from the tips of Mary’s fingers, at one point this would have scared her but now she found herself smirking. She was in control of her life and nothing was going to stop her, getting out of her car Mary walked up to the school with confidence and a satisfied smile.  
The day carried through and Mary was happy at the response from the school board, six of the seven members voted in favor of all of the things she wanted to pass. Finding Sabrina and her well mortal friends Mary walked up to them with a smile, coughing all of them looked at her with surprise.  
“Ms. Wardwell?” Sabrina asked in a whisper, realizing that the teenagers in front of her thought she was Lilith made her smile.  
“Yes, Sabrina I am Ms. Wardwell I figured I would tell you and your friends first especially Theo here. Next month is Pride Month and Baxter High will be teaching students about it and taking a firm stance on acceptances for ALL students.” Theo had tears forming in his eyes upon hearing what the woman in front of them had just said, the other three instantly hugged Theo who hugged back out of happiness.  
“If you have any other problems, come to me immediately do you understand Theo?” Mary placed a gentle hand on Theo’s shoulder who smiled at the woman.  
“Yes, Ms. Wardwell! Thank you!” Nodding Mary turned and made her way to her office, Sabrina watched the woman walk away.  
“Brina’ lets go to Dr. Cees for some celebratory drinks!” Harvey and Roz cheered.  
“I actually have to speak to Ms. Wardwell.” Sabrina replied then follow after the older woman.  
“Ms. Wardwell?” Looking up from her packing of files into her bag, Mary had a feeling Sabrina was going to come after her.  
“What can I do for you Sabrina, shouldn’t you be celebrating with your friends?”  
“Yeah, but um I wanted to apologize for last night I obviously brought up something painful for you and I’m sorry.” Sabrina said, obviously her conversation with Zelda did some good. Sighing Mary set her bag down and sat down at the same time motioning for Sabrina to take a seat as well.  
“It was painful but I survived and now even considering everything that happened I am happy where I am right now.”   
“May I ask you a question?” Nodding Mary smiled at Sabrina.  
“The other girl, what happened to her?” She knew this was the question the young woman across from her would ask, she had thought about how she would answer it and it wasn’t until actually hearing the question that Mary realized how she was going to respond. Shifting in her seat Mary looked at Sabrina who waited for an answer, summoning strength from the magic inside brought another wave of confidence.   
“Me, I was the other girl. I was sixteen and Charlotte was fifteen, she was just a month shy of turning sixteen as well. We had grown up together and had become best friends quickly, she too knew what it was like to live with devout Catholic, Scottish immigrant parents.” A gentle smile graced Mary’s face as she thought about the good times she did have in her childhood and how faraway they seem.  
“Is that another reason why you wanted to do this with Pride Month?”  
“I don’t want to see any children have to go through what I went through or to struggle with who they are. If I can help at least the students I am in charge of then, that will be good enough for me.”   
“You never wanted children?” Sabrina asked.  
“The opposite I have always wanted them but, I didn’t want to have them with someone I wasn’t in love with and I didn’t want them to end up with a childhood like I had. Up until recently I would have said I was Catholic, granted not devoted and with much doubt.” Silence settled but with a welcome breeze.  
“I hear you are joining The Church of Lilith.”  
“Yes.”  
“You don’t have a devotion to Lilith, so why join?”  
“I believe that we all should look into religion and well seeing as my powers came from her, I should hear more.” Hoping that would sate the teenager’s questions, when it seemed to Mary relaxed inside. These powers were no joke, and also addicting.  
“Then I will see you tonight, Ms. Wardwell.” Standing up Sabrina smiled and left, nodding and smiling until the door closed Mary closed her eyes and let herself feel the power shifting through out her body. It felt like a strong drink after a long day, that first initial buzz of a joint as the smoke courses through your lungs. Opening her eyes, Mary found herself wanting to see just what all she could do.

Fifteen minutes before midnight and Hilda was setting out food as Zelda set up her papers for the evening, looking around at the few chairs Hilda still smiled knowing her sister was going to accomplish so much. Also, Hilda took note that Zelda hadn’t had a drop of alcohol all day there were points where she noticed Zelda struggling but her sister was strong. Turning to go back to the kitchen she stopped as she saw Mary walking up to the door, going to the door and opening it she let the other woman in. Zelda came out from the parlor and stopped; Mary had just removed her jacket revealing her outfit from earlier. It fit her perfectly and Zelda couldn’t help but stare.   
Feeling a pulsing in her chest Mary looked up at Zelda and something inside clicked, the pulsing was a heartbeat but it wasn’t hers it was the woman looking at her. Coughing Hilda looked between the two women breaking the eye contact, Mary looked at Hilda and blushed at being caught. Zelda quickly turned and went back into the parlor hoping to focus back on her task at hand.  
“I was just going to the kitchen to grab the cookies; I could use some help.” Nodding Mary followed before looking back at the parlor hoping to catch a glance of the red head.

The meeting was starting off well, Mary sat a little off to the side but still very much part of the meeting. Hilda and Ambrose to her left and Sabrina to her right, Zelda had introduced her to the congregation causing some nervousness in the pit of Mary’s stomach but it soon dissipated as she tapped into the magic coursing through her. As Zelda was coming to the end of her speech an older woman of the coven spoke up, and obviously was trying to rile Zelda up this was almost thirty minutes ago and everyone was sitting watching the back and forth. Mary could feel Sabrina’s powers radiating off of her, the young woman wanted to step in and protect her aunt.   
“Why should we want some slut who has self-proclaimed herself our High Priestess!” The older woman was standing not far from Zelda, her magic starting to crackle. Before Zelda or any other members of her family could jump in the woman found herself slammed into her chair and her mouth covered up.  
“Self-proclaimed or not she is the high priestess, and that demands respect.” Mary spoke in an eerily calm voice, everyone turned and looked at the woman who had seemed sweet but, in this moment, looked like a predator eyeing her prey. The older woman shook and looked at Mary with fear, blinking the seal on the woman’s mouth disappeared.   
“Sorry, I still struggle with my powers at times.” Smiling gently the sweet and innocent look was back, as she scooted back further into her chair and looked over at Zelda. The High Priestess nodded then look back at the woman who had been arguing with her, the woman looked terrified now  
“If you know of someone who would be better suited for the role then I would have no problems sitting down with you and discussing it.” Zelda spoke gently, the woman looked at her and nodded. The rest of the congregation sat not knowing what to do next.  
The meeting ended and people went home, once everyone but the small family and Mary were left Zelda turned and stared Mary down.  
“What was that?” The three other Spellman’s stood and looked between the two women.  
“I’m sorry, I am still learning to control my powers and…”  
“No, that wasn’t from lack of self-control that was control. I am not wanting to instill fear in the congregation. That was instilling fear and I will not have it; you have learned to control your powers very well so I suggest you do not lie to me!” Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda looked at each other and took a few steps back knowing that this could get bad very quickly.  
“I’m sorry, you’re right but you are also wrong. Yes, I can and was controlling my powers but there was also a lack of control sometimes they’re rather overwhelming. I got angry and they slipped it wasn’t, I wasn’t trying to instill fear that isn’t me and I know you don’t want to do that either. Maybe, it would be best if I wasn’t part of the coven I…obviously I am not the best person to be around others with these powers. Again, I’m sorry truly I didn’t want to disappoint.” Mary choked out, looking up at Zelda a tear threatening to break out but Mary just nodded and walked out the door leaving a somber feeling behind.  
A week went by and Mary hadn’t come to the Spellman home, even ignoring phone calls about training. At Baxter High, Mary ignored Sabrina and her friends. It was on that seventh day Mary found herself in her cottage, drinking a glass of wine struggling to keep the magic down. She had done little spells hoping to sate it but nothing was working, her body kept telling her she needed to expel more. Gulping down the rest of the glass Mary grabbed her coat and teleported herself to the front of the Spellman house, she needed help. Sensing the door was locked, Mary focused and unlocked the door stepping inside feeling the presence of the family.  
“Zelda!” Mary yelled, hearing multiple footsteps Mary sunk to the ground as she felt her magic trying to get out. Hilda reached her first and kneeled by her, wiping the woman’s brow Mary hadn’t realized she was sweating. Zelda was by her next, concern etched on her face.  
“What happened?” Zelda asked, Sabrina and Ambrose crouched down in front of her worry on their faces as well.  
“I can’t, it wants out and I’ve done little spells all day but it isn’t enough. It hurts, I’m scared.” Mary cried as she looked into Zelda’s eyes, it felt like a punch to the gut the magic hitting her. Doubling over Mary cried as she grabbed her stomach, tears fell rapidly as heat begun to radiate throughout her body. Hilda and Zelda let go at the burning sensation that radiated off of Mary, both women looked and communicated to each other. Zelda grabbed Sabrina, while Hilda grabbed Ambrose and pushed them towards the back of the stairs.  
“What’s going on?” Sabrina asked concerned for her teacher.  
“Her magic, it wants out. Grab hands we need to summon Lilith, and fast!” The four Spellman’s began praying for Lilith, within seconds the woman appeared with a smile that vanished upon realizing something wasn’t right.  
“What is the problem?”  
“Mary, the powers they’re well look for yourself.” Zelda turned and pointed to the woman who was crying and writhing about on the floor as the magic kept trying to expel itself. Lilith looked on, exhaustion in her eyes, then a smirk took over her face as an idea came to her. Walking over to the woman she kneeled down and ran a hand along Mary’s cheek.  
“Please, help me.” The strain and fear in Mary’s voice caused Zelda to walk up to the woman and kneel down next to her, terror not hidden from Zelda’s face she didn’t know what to do and knowing she couldn’t help the woman lying on her floor caused her heart to strain. A heat started to course through Zelda, a feeling she hadn’t ever experienced before because this heat felt like a volcano exploding and the lava running freely destroying everything in its path. Lilith looked at Zelda then back down at Mary and that was when a different idea clicked in her head, it hadn’t been heard of in centuries but maybe she was right in this instance based off of what she was seeing.  
With little preamble Lilith grabbed Zelda’s hands and placed them in Mary’s, both women looked at Lilith with wonder. Muttering Lilith closed her eyes and let her magic do what needed to be done, opening her eyes and pulling her hands away letting golden strings of magic wrap around the two women and begin to pull them closer. Looking into the others eyes they both felt the fire balance out and a calm wrap around them, silence settled and everything vanished the only thing that mattered was looking at the others eyes. A delicate voice sang into their ears, it was so subtle and melodic that both couldn’t not listen to it.  
“Seal the bond…” The voice spoke, both women nodded and found themselves being pulled to the other like the pull of the moon to the ocean it felt right, natural and magical. Lips met gently but the magic hit like a lightning bolt as it shot through both women finding every piece of flesh it could to electrocute. This kiss wasn’t just any kiss it was a promise, it was a union, a binding that could never be broken. Pulling apart, the last thing the two seen was the other before darkness claimed them with a cooling embrace.


	5. I Saw the Universe in Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and Inspirational song for this Chapter is I Saw the Universe in Her Eyes by Nick Camryn. Check out the song on my Madam Spellman playlist on spotify: Madam Spellman by mapetite1_6. Please check out the song, it just felt like the right vibe...Yeah all mistakes are, there is a tiny time jump, I am still saying the story is slow burn because...there...is going...to be...some...slow points even past this as our two ladies work things out. So...yeah...read, comment, kudos whatever you want.

“When will they wake up?” Hilda asked as she looked over at the Queen of Hell, who sat with concentration etched on her features.  
“It could be a few hours to a few days, it all depends on the strength of the bond.”  
“The strongest being a few hours or a few days on that spectrum?” Ambrose asked, wanting to fully understand what was happening.  
“The later, you would think the hours part would mean strong but no days. It takes longer when strong magic is present in both it takes a while to balance out as it were. The bond will calm much of the powers inside Mary, granted she will still have moments of the power taking over but not as frequently at least that is what I am hoping. It has been centuries since something like this so my memories of it are a little broken.” Lilith replied as she picked up the cup of tea and drank from it before setting it down gently. “Hilda, I would recommend you staying with your sister and Mary your herbs will come in handy. Ambrose, you came back from your journey with Prudence I believe it is high time you return on that journey. Sabrina, you and I shall be speaking shortly keep with your searches on how to help Mr. Scratch. I need to be getting back the war in Hell is far from done.”   
Vanishing the three Spellman’s looked at one another and sat in silence for a moment, tea long since forgotten. Hilda smiled at her niece and nephew wishing she could take the weight they both had to carry, Ambrose stood and set his cup by the sink.  
“I am going to pack and get in touch with Prudence.” Leaving the kitchen Hilda and Sabrina were left looking at the other.  
“So, Aunt Zee and my teacher have a bond of some sort which is something that Lilith herself hasn’t seen nor heard of in centuries.”  
“It would seem so.”  
“What is a bond exactly?” Sighing Hilda stood and grabbed the dishes from the table as she begun to explain.  
“As Lilith said it has been centuries, it is old magic something that is mostly just seen as a fairy tale concept to us witches and warlocks. An old book I read at the Academy once said that bonds were between those who shared a similar core, the soul as it were was only whole when it found the other half of it. Up until then their powers would be limited but once bonded together it would create a strong balance of power that couldn’t be rivaled. It was considered rare because of the fact of giving up one’s soul to well Lucifer. Usually the ones who were bound together were those who didn’t sell their souls but Lucifer I am sure found this to put a damper on his powers so he started finding more and more witches and warlocks and well had them sign their name.”  
“But Aunt Zee, sold hers so how does this make sense?”  
“I don’t know love, but I do know that she knows something more than she is letting on.” Hilda responded putting emphasis on she, Sabrina nodded in understanding as to who she was.  
Three days had passed, Ambrose was off with Prudence again sending daily updates about their hunt for Blackwood, Sabrina and her friends were constantly in the Spellman library reading everything they could and Hilda was sitting in her and Zelda’s former room watching her sister and Mary sleep. The magic in the room crackled, the air smelled smoky and of rain two smells that Hilda would associate with each woman respectfully. Looking at her knitting Hilda begun to think about what Sabrina said, Zelda sold her soul to Lucifer so how was it that the bond with Mary was possible. How come it took so long to kick in, stopping Hilda took register that Zelda never went to the school or really went into town so the chances of her meeting Mary were practically not existent. And when Lilith was inhabiting the woman her soul would have gone due to death and now with being alive, having magic and Lilith in charge.  
Stalling on her knitting, Hilda started to think that what if Lilith had returned their souls. Closing her eyes Hilda allowed her breathing to balance out as she let her magic trickle out and begin to feel and there it was something she hadn’t felt since before signing the book. Hilda’s eyes flew open, Lilith had returned their souls how was that even possible? Before Hilda could think further on it, she heard and saw Zelda begin to stir, quickly standing Hilda poured a cup of water for her sister who started trying to sit up. Helping her sister Hilda looked on as her sister started blinking trying to clear the haze from her eyes.  
“Hilda, what…happened?” Taking a small sip of water as the dryness of her throat made her voice scratch more than usual.  
“Lilith, performed a bonding on you and Mary and it has taken you a few days to awaken from it.”  
“A bonding, how is that possible?” Zelda asked as she looked at her sister then felt a pull to look elsewhere. Turning and looking at Mary who then started to stir, her eyes fluttered open and Zelda felt her heart begin to beat rapidly as the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen looked deep into her soul. Breath hitching at the feel of something else inside herself that she hadn’t felt in years, Zelda touched her chest at the return of the feeling.  
“Zelds?”  
“I’m fine, I think Mary and I need to speak about everything.” Nodding Hilda grabbed another glass of water and helped Mary up as well before handing her the cold glass.  
“You gave us a scare, love.” The sweet tone from Hilda made Mary smile gently as the woman left, closing the door behind her.  
“So, a bonding what does that mean exactly?” Mary asked as she set her glass down and looked over at Zelda, who looked back at her both women felt this trickle of magic and a gentle breeze wrap around them.  
“What you are feeling right now, that is what a bonding means.”  
“My powers feel, balanced, sated almost. They haven’t ever felt like that since I’ve had them.” Mary spoke freely as she moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, Zelda moved as well so they were sitting across from the other. Zelda’s hands sat on her legs and she tried to process the information more, soon another hand was in her line of sight. Mary’s hand gently took one of Zelda’s, a small stroke of her thumb was all it took to send a feeling of calm through Zelda.   
Looking up and into each other’s eyes, Mary found herself standing and moving the short distance to Zelda. Her one hand still holding one of Zelda’s soft hands, Mary’s other hand now came up and brushed some of Zelda’s loose hair behind her ear. Tingle’s of magic zapped like little bits of electricity, the smell of smoke and rain grew thicker but did not suffocate. Lips inched closer as eyes closed, and there it was again the gentleness of lips but the engulfing of flames. Hands moved as clothes begun to get tossed from one place to another place, skin touched skin as the two climbed onto Zelda’s bed. Eyes opened looking at the others but they didn’t just see another set of eyes, instead they saw galaxies a beginning and ending to universes and millions of other things that couldn’t even be fathomed.   
Falling into each other again, as lips once again met and smooth hands touched delicately in the right places and roughly at others. They knew the other’s body as if it was something that they had been familiar with from the beginning of time, it felt like coming home. Moans sounded like lost symphonies that had been rediscovered, declarations held the power of forever. Golden flakes of magic fell gently from nowhere as it surrounded the two as more stars formed behind their eyes, heat burst forth as peaks were met repeatedly. Legs tangled together like missing puzzle pieces holding them together, time passed slowly as magic seeped through the walls.   
“I love you…” The words were spoken in a gasp that neither could place who said it first but it didn’t matter, static rippled across skin as fingers gently glided along any flesh they could find.  
Hilda, Sabrina and her friends sat in the parlor reading through books when a loud moan and scream broke through the silence. Looking up from their reading blushes begun to color everyone’s cheeks, Sabrina was about to speak when a crack of electricity erupted and the sound of rain downpouring took over soon followed by more moans. The lights begun to flicker, and wind started to speed up outside.  
“Please, tell me this isn’t going to be every time those two…well…you know?” Sabrina asked Hilda who sat with her eyes wide, shrugging Hilda shook her head not knowing the answer. Roz, Theo and Harvey sat embarrassed and confused at hearing Sabrina’s aunt and their teacher having sex rather loudly. Rolling her eyes Sabrina grabbed her book and started trying to read it again.  
Laying facing the other, arms and legs holding themselves together the two women looked into the others eyes and smiled gently. Mary chuckled lightly as she drew little symbols on Zelda’s upper arm and shoulder, Zelda smirked as she looked at Mary the symbols of a protection spell where not lost on her. Shaky breaths released as the two both begun to chuckle and pull the other closer if that was even possible.  
“So…”  
“So…” Zelda replied with a quirk of her eyebrow, Mary rolled her eyes then looked at back the red headed woman.  
“We are going to do that again; I mean not like this second but in the near future?” Zelda smiled and laughed lightly before pulling Mary towards her and kissing her with everything she had, falling into the kiss Mary smiled because for the first time in her life everything felt right and perfect.  
The next morning Mary and Zelda dressed the whole time smiling at the other, finishing up her hair Zelda looked over at Mary who was making the bed smiling softly Zelda felt a calmness settle inside her body. Walking over to Mary Zelda wrapped her arms around the woman from behind, sighing Mary relaxed into Zelda and felt that calmness wrapping itself around her as well. Kissing Mary’s shoulder Zelda smelled that smell that was distinctly Mary it caused her to smile wider, how is it that in a matter of a second she went from falling in love to being completely in love. Turning around Mary brought her arms around Zelda and ran a hand gently through Zelda’s hair, smiling at Zelda she felt the pull and happily let her lips cover Zelda’s.   
Hilda along with Sabrina and her friends were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Zelda and Mary walked in, blushes crept along cheeks. Grabbing plates Mary started getting hers and Zelda’s breakfast together, sitting down Zelda looked at everyone cramped around the small table. Mary walked over with two plates, setting one down in front of Zelda that held foods that Zelda liked while Mary’s held her favorites.   
Pouring out beverages everyone noticed Zelda pour out a cup of tea with one cube of sugar, passing it to Mary who took it with a smile and a sip before setting it down. Zelda made her coffee and then started to eat, after a moment of being stared at Zelda set her fork down with a sigh.  
“Spit it out because I would like to eat and not be stared at the entire time.” Zelda spoke strongly as glanced at everyone, Mary pick up her tea and took a sip as she begun to look at everyone as well.  
“Um, well you see yesterday we all um…”  
“Hilda…”  
“Right, back bone! Um, yesterday we all kind of heard you two…well you know.” Hilda fiddled with the napkin by her plate, needing something to do with her hands considering the awkwardness of the topic especially with Sabrina and her friends present.  
“That was your idea of back bone?” Zelda scoffed, about to say something insulting but stopped when she felt Mary’s hand on her arm. Looking on Sabrina smiled lightly at the sight, it took a lot to calm Zelda down and here was Mary with a simple touch doing it.  
“We are very sorry for the disruption, it won’t happen again.” Mary smiled gently at everyone, the apology sincere in her words her eyes finally landing on Zelda who sighed and rolled her eyes but gave in.  
“Yes, sorry it must have been rather… awkward.” Zelda responded all the while grabbing her fork and taking a bite of her food, Sabrina and Hilda looked at the other with shock but also a slight smile. Zelda never apologized for anything, so far this bonding was a wonderful thing.  
Once breakfast was over, Zelda and Mary grabbed their coats and decided to take a walk in the woods. Zelda’s hand slipped naturally into Mary’s who chuckled at the nervousness she could feel in Zelda’s hand, looking at the other woman and squeezing Zelda’s hand lightly calmed the red head greatly.  
“I’m sorry I wish I was better with emotions but I am going to struggle, I have for years kept them in check and…”  
“Zelda, I knew all of this already but its alright. I know you struggle explaining your emotions, but I can feel your emotions now and that tells me everything I need to know.” Mary smiled as stepped into Zelda’s arms and held her, Mary’s right hand came up to cup Zelda’s cheek.   
“We will figure this out, together.” Smiling at each other the two women kissed softly and pulled apart with smiles still on their faces. “Let’s keep walking.” Mary spoke as she took Zelda’s right hand and started leading her through the woods.  
A few hours went by when Zelda and Mary found themselves back at the Mortuary, Mary smiled and stopped as the got the small family cemetery. Zelda stopped and turned to look at the other woman, looking over at the cemetery Mary looked at the grave markers and for the first time looked at the dates.  
“With me being a witch now and the bonding does this mean we are going to be together for hundreds of years?”  
“Do you want to be together for hundreds of years?” Zelda asked stepping up to Mary, smiling and looking at Zelda Mary brought her hands up to Zelda’s face.  
“I want forever with you.” Mary spoke softly, smiling the two women kissed.  
Days went by and Mary found herself getting off from work grabbing some things from her cottage then going to the Spellman house, she hadn’t stayed a night in her cottage in now a little over a week and she was finding she wasn’t missing the small house at all. When she was at work, she would find herself missing home and that image was always of Zelda and Spellman Mortuary. It was Friday night and Zelda and Mary were lounged on the couch, Mary looking over papers and Zelda reading. Sabrina walked in and stopped at the sight, the two women were curled up in a way that still allowed comfort for the other and it looked so natural. Smirking Sabrina being herself knew she had to mess with them a bit, walking into the room she plopped down into a chair causing the two women to look up from what they were doing.  
“So, Ms. Wardwell you haven’t went home in almost two weeks now?” Picking up a biscuit Sabrina looked at Mary.  
“Well, no I haven’t if you are not comfortable with it, I am sure something can be arranged.”  
“Oh, no I’m not saying that. I just didn’t realize my Aunt was one to U-Haul.” Smirking Sabrina looked at her aunt who glared at her.  
“Really, Sabrina U-Haul?”  
“I’m just calling it like I see it Aunt Zee, nothing wrong with it I mean obviously Ms. Wardwell completely cool just you know if you are then you might as well let her move the rest of her things in.” Sabrina shrugged then left the room in a flourish that she obviously had to learn from the aunt in question.  
“So, we are U-Hauling?” Mary chuckled as she sat up and turned so she was facing Zelda, one arm allowing her head to rest on it as she looked at her girlfriend, wife, partner? What the hell were they?  
“It seems like it.” Zelda replied with a serious tone, realizing a serious conversation instead of the lighthearted one she was hoping for was going to happen Mary moved closer to Zelda and took her hands in hers.  
“We can slow things down; you know you could stay with me in my cottage. Which I would like to point out is in the middle of nowhere, and nobody around for a few miles.” Zelda looked up at Mary who smirked and whose eyes darkened at what she insinuating.   
“That wouldn’t be U-Hauling.”  
“No, it wouldn’t.” Kissing each other the two chuckled, Zelda pulled away and stood up making her way to the kitchen.   
“Hilda, don’t worry about making to much for dinner Mary and I are going to be at her house!” Chuckling Mary sat back into the couch and smiled at where her life was going, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Mary relaxed but soon her eyes shot open at the feeling of something dark near her. Not seeing anything Mary listened and heard the two sisters in the kitchen, standing and making her way to the kitchen Mary took one last look around the room not noticing the dark figure lurking in the shadows.


	6. She Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but there will be more to come in the coming week, this one has all characters for the most part and focuses on more than our favorite ladies. Chapter Title from the song She Rides by Danzig. Let me know what you think.

Spellman House…  
The only two Spellman’s in the house sat in the kitchen and ate, silence settled between the two and also a small bit of loneliness.  
“Is this what it felt like for Aunt Zee when we all started staying out?” Sabrina finally spoke as she looked at her other aunt.  
“I…suppose so. It had been a very long time since Zelda has been alone for long periods of time, as teenagers and younger adults Zelda didn’t mind us all being gone of course she always had some boyfriend or girlfriend.” Hilda replied with a solemn look which soon turned into a look of realization because of what she had basically revealed to Sabrina.  
“It’s alright, I have kind of realized that Aunt Zee was a little well you know for some time now.” The chuckle from Sabrina calmed Hilda as she let out a breath she had been holding.  
“Right.”  
“I just made the comment about u-hauling as a joke but also kind of hoping Ms. Wardwell, Mary would move in. Its been nice having her here.” Looking down sadly Sabrina took a bite of her Toad in a Hole.  
“It has been, almost like she has…always been here.”  
“Always been here.” The two women said simultaneously, nodding both looked down at their food.  
“I am sure, she will move in here one day especially with the bond but it is smart that they take their time to that.”  
“I suppose, but its not like they are going all that slow anyways.” Blushing the aunt and niece both chuckled then went back to their food.

Mary’s Cottage…  
The two lovers laid on a bed of pillows and blankets in front of the fire, Mary took a sip from her wine glass while Zelda sipped at some water. At first Mary felt bad for drinking in front of Zelda after the woman revealed she was not going to be drinking anymore, but the woman had smiled at Mary and poured the glass of wine for her. Sighing gently Mary set her glass down and picked up some of the various fruits off the plate, and turned towards Zelda with a smirk clearly saying what she had planned. Chuckling Zelda set her own glass down and turned so she was facing the brunette who scooted closer and brought a slice of pineapple up to the red heads lips, taking the piece into her mouth Zelda made a point to bring her lips around the tips of Mary’s fingers. Eyes locked and the two women continued on as Zelda grabbed a strawberry from Mary’s hand and brought it up to Mary’s lips, smiling Mary took a bite of the fruit in front of her.  
“Have I told you that you have wonderful ideas.” Zelda spoke in her husk and lust ridden voice, moving closer to Zelda Mary brought a hand up and placed it to the back of Zelda’s head as she moved her closer.  
“If that is the case then you are going to love the idea I have right now.” The two women fell onto the blankets chuckling, both so immersed in the other that they didn’t notice the little clues around them of the evil coming their way. A wine glass tipping over, a stone breaking a window silently, flames crackling in a fireplace, and a clock dying perfectly at midnight.

Somewhere in Europe…  
Ambrose and Prudence were running as quickly as they could with each having a small child in their arms, the two looked at the other and quickly came to a halt and took the others free hand.  
“We need to take the risk!” Prudence yelled; Ambrose looked from where they came.  
“Think of any place anywhere but there we are going to have to lose them!” Nodding Ambrose begun muttering the incantation, within a second the four were gone.  
Coming to a stop Blackwood knew what they had done, feeling the residual magic Faustus begun muttering the same incantation hoping to follow their trail.

HELL  
Lilith paced the small room she was in, glancing on occasion on Nick Scratches body, stopping she wanted to scream. Why couldn’t she figure anything out, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose at the sound of demons screeching. For once the sounds of Hell were not calming, looking up at the blackness a small tear broke from her. She once wanted this more than anything but now Lilith found herself wanting to destroy all of it, was a Hell really necessary any more let those of good as it were going to Them while those of wickedness just disappear. Looking down at the hands that were not hers but she felt more connected to these hands than she had to any others in far too long, soon tears started coating them and that’s when a thought came to Lilith.  
Looking over at Nick’s body a revelation came to Lilith, she just had to play her cards right. It would take time, possibly too much time but it was a risk she was willing to take. Lucifer had taken to much away from her, but he hadn’t taken everything. A slow smirk graced her face, leaving the room and sealing the door so nothing could see nor enter the room.  
Stepping out onto the plateau Lilith looked out at the various pits before her and the barren wasteland ahead, Hell had fire but not as much as it deserved. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she let her power filter out and penetrate every bit of Hell. Slowly opening her eyes visions of blue captured her as Hell fire erupted forth from the pits, howling screams of demons burning hit Lilith’s ears as if they were birds singing at the first sight of sun. Turning and walking away with every bit of confidence she had Lilith set out to destroy everything in her path, to rain blood down and nothing was going to stop her not even Lucifer himself.


	7. Love On the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, literally and figuratively nothing that you could possible want. What is Lilith's plan???? Mary and Zelda have a date, Leticia and Judas's destinies hinted at. And what exactly does this bond mean, and what are Mary's powers exactly??? So many questions!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Also, a little steaminess at the end of this chapter. You're welcome! Title and chapter inspirations is Love On the Brain by Rihanna you can find the song on my Madam Spellman playlist on Spotify by mapetite1_6 check it out.

Hilda stood behind the counter wiping it clean while Dr. Cee organized the bookshelves, hearing the bell Hilda looked up with a smile one that turned into a larger smile when she saw Mary walk in.   
“Hello, Love!” Hilda came out from behind the counter and walked up to Mary who smiled back.  
“Hi, Hilda. I was wondering if you could maybe help me with something?” Mary asked a blush starting to form on her cheeks, Hilda’s smile soon turned into a slight smile when she started to contemplate what could Mary need help with.  
“Sure, but it depends on what you need help with?”   
“This whole thing with your sister has been fast from the start and we agreed to slow things down as slow as we can considering the bonding, and well I realized we haven’t gone on a proper date. So, I asked Zelda to come over to my cottage tonight and I wanted to surprise her with a nice dinner with candles and everything but I don’t know what any of her favorite foods are. I know she loves deserts but real foods she is rather minimal on what I have seen her eat so I was wondering if you could tell me if there is something so I could make them and surprise her?” Mary asked as she picked at the sleeve of her jacket a nervous tick that Hilda recognized, smiling brightly at the woman she couldn’t contain her excitement.  
“I would love to help, and you are right Zelda is more of a deserts type but she does like a few non sweets. I will write down some things, there is one thing she really loves it is an old family recipe and seeing as you are technically family now, I will write it down for you.”  
“Oh, Hilda you don’t have to give me a family recipe.” Mary followed behind Hilda who was already behind the counter excitedly writing down various recipes, once she reached the counter Hilda was already sliding four note cards towards her.  
“You are family, the moment you walked into the house you became family if you have any questions give me a ring.” Hilda smiled at the other woman who took the cards with trembling hands, a smile gracing her face as a tear threatened to break free.   
“I will and thank you Hilda.” Once Mary left Cee went over to Hilda and kissed her on the cheek.  
“So, Mary Wardwell and your sister honestly I can see it.” Hilda looked up at him with a questioning look. “She was a frequent customer here; she might have dressed up all prim and proper but she definitely has a personality that balances well with your sisters. Also, she is extremely intelligent I have had many of conversations with her before the possession. After, I should have known something was off.” Looking down sadly, Hilda smiled at her boyfriend and rubbed his back gently.  
“It’s alright, not like much could have been done and besides Lilith made it right!”  
“True, now tell me what does this bonding me?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know the last known bonding was before my time even before my parents time. But the little bit I did read on it tells me it is a very powerful thing and with the powers Mary has anything to keep them in check is greatly appreciated.”

Mary’s Cottage…  
A few hours later Mary stood in her kitchen with the various ingredients looking over the cards, she should have plenty of time to get one of these done. Deciding to hold off on the family recipe for another day Mary looked over the pasta dish and started pulling the ingredients she needed. Taking a deep breath, she started working, an hour later everything was sitting on low heat so it didn’t over cook. Looking at the clock Mary went to her room to change her outfit, touching up her make up then finally undoing her hair Mary let out a shaky breath.   
“It is just a nice dinner with a woman you’re bonded with and who has seen you naked it isn’t that big of a deal.” Rolling her eyes Mary brought her hands up to her hair and ruffled it up a bit. “Just relax, Zelda is going to love it! And the pasta tasted good and everything is cooked properly, there is no need to be nervous.” Looking in the mirror she begun to feel nervousness seep in, but before she could work further a knock at the door caught her attention. Walking towards the door Mary turned the stereo on to allow relaxing, romantic music to play, once to the door Mary’s jaw dropped, Zelda was dressed stunningly in her usual black but this dress was far more form fitting than her others.  
“You look beautiful!” Mary replied as Zelda stepped in and kissed her gently on the lips.  
“If I look beautiful then you look positively ravishing.” A smirk that Mary had seen many of times already told her exactly where Zelda was hoping the night would end, chuckling with a blush Mary closed the door and guided her to a small table. Taking Zelda’s coat Mary hung it up while Zelda sat down and smiled up at Mary her red blouse and black skirt fit her perfectly and all Zelda could imagine was ripping the blouse off of Mary and getting that skirt hiked up as high as she could. Clearing her throat Zelda grabbed the glass of water and took a large gulp, it was a first date she had to contain herself for a little bit longer.  
“Hilda couldn’t hold in the fact that you were making me a romantic dinner, and no she didn’t tell me what you were making just that she had no doubt that tonight would be a wonderful date.” Blushing Mary sat down across from Zelda not just at what Zelda said but also the way in which Zelda’s eyes devoured her.  
“You don’t mind, I know we didn’t really plan for tonight to be a date but…”  
“I don’t mind; besides I haven’t really ever been on a date so I can’t really say what is and what isn’t socially dictated as a date.” Shrugging Zelda grabbed the glass of water and took a sip.  
“You haven’t been on a date?”  
“No, I’ve always had more non romantic relationships.” Zelda replied with a little embarrassment.  
“Well, then I am happy that I am your first and hopefully last first date.” Smiling Mary stood and kissed Zelda on the cheek as she went to get the food, hiding her blush Zelda felt a surge of happiness course through her. She liked the feeling; it was one she didn’t have often enough until recently.

Greendale Woods…  
Lilith walked through the woods making her way to the Spellman residence, she could just teleport into the house but she wanted the walk. Her plan was set, the first pawn moved now it all set resting on the shoulders of Them. Would They react or would They ignore what she had done, it wouldn’t be the first time she was ignored. Their move could alter her plans but it was a risk she needed to take, taking a deep breath Lilith took in the cool night air and let her mind race. She had four powerful witches on her side and rather strong warlock as well on her side for sure at the moment.   
The coven however, they followed and were loyal she could feel it in their prayers but they weren’t strong witches and warlocks they would just be cannon fodder. She needed at least one more powerful witch or warlock, there was only one witch possibly still alive that Lilith could hopefully still trust that might just help her reach her goal. If she didn’t agree to help then the Coven would have to be sacrificed and if everything went accordingly the Spellman’s would be very displeased and she couldn’t have that powerful of a family not on her side. Seeing the house just in the distance Lilith stopped and waited a moment, she first had to explain to them her plan then hope they agreed if not then she might just have to destroy everything and that was the last thing she wanted to do.  
Inside the Spellman Home…  
Ambrose and Prudence dropped into the kitchen causing Hilda and Sabrina to instantly jump into defensive positions, recognizing who it was the two went towards them with concern.  
“We are fine, we lost Blackwood’s trail in Japan. That was many teleportation’s ago luckily.” Ambrose replied, as Sabrina looked down at the babies in their arms.  
“Right, I will go out and strengthen the protection circle.” Hilda spoke.  
“No, need I strengthened it on my way up.” Lilith replied as she strutted into the kitchen, stopping as she saw Ambrose and Prudence with Blackwood’s twins. “I am assuming Blackwood is still alive?”  
“Yes, but once we dropped my sister and brother off, we were going to try and trace him again.” Prudence replied as she passed Judas to Hilda who took him gently as the boy slept.  
“Don’t kill him, beat him within an inch of his life but bring him back. We are going to need him for what I have planned.” Lilith replied as she took Leticia from Ambrose, looking down at the girl she smiled. This one was going to be a powerful witch, especially with the Spellman’s guiding her.  
“Well, won’t you be a brilliant one.” Lilith spoke before kissing Leticia gently on the forehead, passing her to Sabrina she walked up to Hilda and took Judas into her arms. “You and I will get along rather well won’t we, lets just make sure you are better than your father.” Smiling Lilith kissed his forehead as well, Judas woke up and looked up at her. Bringing his hands up trying to reach for her, smirking Lilith passed him back to Hilda.  
“Where is Zelda and Mary I need to sit and speak with all of you, there are going to be some changes?”  
“They are at Mary’s house for the night, I can call them tomorrow to come over I’d rather not interrupt.” Hilda spoke in a bad whisper, everyone smirked knowing full well what Hilda was trying to insinuate.   
“It can wait till tomorrow but no later, I will be using one of your rooms tonight.” Turning Lilith didn’t wait for any sign of it being a problem.  
Mary’s Cottage…  
The pasta was delicious and tasted just how she remembered it tasting, a smile started forming on Zelda’s face as she looked up at Mary who had just taken a sip from her wine glass. Smiling back Mary kept feeling that fluttering feeling, the gentle smell of smoke filled her lungs she recognized it as being Zelda and a calmness helped the butterflies fluttering about.   
“Do you enjoy the pasta? I was hoping I got the recipe right, I followed it to the letter.”   
“It is perfect, and thank you for asking Hilda no one has ever done anything like that for me. And for first dates I would say this is perfect.” Smiling the two started picking up the plates and placing them in the sink to soak.   
“So, what does one usually do after dinner on a date?” Zelda asked as she wrapped her arms around Mary and felt herself relaxing into the woman, her lips brushing along the brunette’s neck.  
“Well, it depends on the two people on the date. You could be dropped off at home, or you could leave and go home.”  
“What if I don’t want to leave?” Kissing just where Mary’s jawline and neck met Zelda let this kiss linger.  
“Then we could sit in front of the fire and talk, or…uh…” Groaning as Zelda brought her hands up Mary’s side and to the front of Mary’s blouse where she started unbuttoning it slowly.  
“Or what?”  
“Or…” Mary moaned as Zelda’s fingers skimmed along her stomach as she unbuttoned the blouse further, cold air hitting her exposed flesh creating more goosebumps.  
“Or what, dear?” Zelda whispered into Mary’s ear as hands moved up and brushed along Mary’s chest, teeth lightly bit at Mary’s earlobe. Groaning Mary turned around catching Zelda off guard as she found herself pushed up against the kitchen counter, Mary’s hands were already unzipping her dress and pulling it down. Gasping Zelda let Mary continue with her pursuit, cold air struck her skin much like it struck Mary.  
“We can…have…a date…every…hm…day…” Zelda gasped out as Mary unclasped her bra and was kissing and nipping her way down. Chuckling Mary looked up at Zelda with a smirk and a blaze of blue flames in her eyes, the change in the eyes caused Zelda to gasp especially once Mary stopped looking at her and moved further down her body. Throwing her head back Zelda forgot about what happened to Mary’s eyes because all she could focus on was Mary’s mouth and the devilish things it could do, the music in the background started to get tuned out as the sound of moans pitched higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? Let me know!


	8. Foreigner's God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't to big drama wise because that is all getting left for the next few chapters so hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is appreciated. Also, Mary is a cute bean and I can't handle it! I don't own anything again still broke as a bad joke. Title name comes from the song Foreigner's God by Hozier.

The rest of the Spellman’s and Lilith sat in the kitchen, one o’clock rolled around and Hilda stood deciding she should call Mary’s cottage but stopped when they heard the front door open and what sounded like giggling then all out laughter. Jaw dropping as they heard Zelda genuinely laughing, the two women made their way into the kitchen when Mary stopped her eyes wide much like Roz when her cunning hits. Gasping Mary stumbled back, Zelda catching her quickly. Mary looked at Lilith with a look of fear, gulping Mary straightened herself out and walked towards her.  
“You destroyed Hell.” Mary spoke as she slowly set on the bench with Ambrose who whipped his head towards Lilith jaw dropped and his own look of confusion.  
“That is why I am here wanting to speak to all of you, Hell at this point should yes be destroyed. Do not worry Sabrina, Nicholas is still alive. I have a plan but the next move that happens decide which direction the plan goes.” Lilith responded with a nod and a slight shrug at the end with a flourish only she could do. Grabbing the counter as she almost fell over Zelda looked down, Hell was destroyed what could Lilith possibly be planning.  
“What is the next move?” Sabrina asked not knowing what was happening.  
“That is up to the False…Them it is up to them what happens next.” Lilith replied as she looked up, the entire family knowing what Lilith was meaning. “You had a vision.”   
“I…I suppose so. That hasn’t happened before, usually I have visions of when you were running my body.”  
“It is vision of the past, but of things that have something to do with your own personal journey maybe. The time I was running your body as it were, was important for your journey because it led you to this very moment. I, don’t know what importance you have in all of this but I do know I need you on my side.” Lilith solely looked at Mary who took a deep breath and let it out, looking down at her hands Mary bit her lip before looking back up. Nodding and extending her hand, Lilith’s face turned to bewilderment she had not thought Mary was going to side with her and her reaction showed it clearly. Nodding as well Lilith started to extend her hand but Mary pulled back slightly.  
“I will only shake hands with the real you, no more lying if you want me on your side, I want honesty and you will give me that honesty with your true appearance.” Finality laced Mary’s words; Lilith blinked back tears.  
“I have two looks…”  
“Your real look the one that truly represents you.” Closing her eyes slowly then reopening them knowing in that second the glamour slipped away and her original face the one from when she was leaving the garden appeared in front of the family and Mary. Extending her hand towards Mary who brought hers back and met her in the middle.  
“Thank you.” Mary replied as her and Lilith shook hands, releasing the hold Lilith bit her lip and nodded.  
“I haven’t gotten to look like this for longer than a few hours in a very long time.”  
“You can change if it doesn’t feel right.” Mary spoke not wanting to make the other woman feel insecure.  
“No, depending on the next move I will have to be recognized and this is how they will recognize me.” The rest of the people in the room knew Lilith wasn’t speaking of the false God. Prudence came down the stairs Judas and Leticia both in her arms, Zelda turned and instantly went towards Prudence taking Leticia into her arms and touching Judas’s cheek.  
Mary stood up and watched the scene, it dawned on everyone in the room that Mary didn’t know Leticia and Judas. Zelda turned with now Judas in her arms, Mary walked towards Zelda and took Judas from her arms and held him. The boy awoke and smiled up at Mary who smiled back, rocking him gently he cuddled into her arms.  
“Well, aren’t you handsome and sweet.” Mary spoke softly as she cuddled him, a small smile came to Zelda’s face. Turning and taking Leticia getting Mary’s attention she walked up to Leticia who was wide eyed taking in both women.  
“What are their names?” Mary asked.  
“Leticia and Judas.” Zelda replied as she held Leticia close.  
“Well, Leticia and Judas I can’t wait to spend so much time with both of you. How does that sound?” Mary asked with a smile, Leticia giggled lightly and Judas smirked in his sleep.  
“Sounds like they like that idea.” Prudence stated stepping up and lightly touching Leticia on the forehead. A few minutes later Zelda and Mary went up to Zelda’s room to talk while they waited for whatever sign Lilith was waiting for.  
“Leticia and Judas whose are they?”  
“They are Prudence’s brother and sister; their father Faustus was married and his wife Constance died giving birth to them. Leticia was born first so I took her and hid her away so he wouldn’t hurt her, not to long afterwards I married Faustus and well he found out about the twins.” Zelda continued to tell Mary the story, the other woman listened and let Zelda speak taking in all of the information.   
“Well, then I am here through all of it for as long as I can be.” Mary said as she took Zelda’s hands.  
“What else did you see?” Moving in Mary wrapped Zelda in her arms, falling into the hug Zelda wrapped her arms around the other woman.  
“We need to figure out this bonding, and we need to do it quickly.” Mary whispered; Zelda whimpered at the words Mary wasn’t speaking but she could still sense them lying unsaid.  
A few minutes later the two women came down the stairs, to the small group now sitting in the parlor. Sitting silently all they could do was wait, for what they didn’t know. An hour later Sabrina’s mortal friends arrived, heard what was happening and decided to wait as well.  
“So, Hell doesn’t exist anymore?” Theo asked.  
“It is probably still there, broken but there. There are still many demons roaming I can feel them, but many perished which is good for us.” More silence, as the minutes ticked away a sound of bells echoed through the house. Looks of confusion passed over everyone’s face, Lilith however stood and went out the front door. Everyone else followed behind, outside the window a breeze blew gently as a bright ray of light shined into the woods. Lilith turned towards the small group, then turned and walked towards the woods. After a moment, no one could contain themselves and started towards the woods. Following the light, they all stopped behind some trees as they came upon Lilith talking.  
“I will kill him permanently; I don’t care who or what gets in my way.” Lilith spoke boldly as she stepped up to this beam of light, there was a ringing of bells.  
“When the time comes for once please side with me.” Looking on seeing Lilith beg changed something in everyone.  
The light started to dim and this beautiful creature stood, Theo stood blown away by the androgynous looking being tears welled up behind his eyes as he looked on. Looking on it started dawning on all of them that they were looking at the False God.  
“I have always been on your side, far more than you know. When the time comes things shall play out exactly as they should, plans will play out and time will continue on as it is supposed to.” In a blank the False God was gone and the sun started to set, turning Lilith saw her small coven staring in wonder.  
“The next part is to come; I will need you all to come with me.”   
Standing at the landing of the stairs, Hilda, Sabrina, Zelda and Mary stood. Ambrose and Prudence had already left to hunt down Blackwood per Lilith’s orders. Roz, Harvey and Theo were to stay at the house and watch the twins. Standing in a circle the five took hands as Lilith opened her mind, teleporting into a small clearing.  
“We will have a small trek; it is best we go in slowly.” Turning and walking off giving some time for the small group to follow. Coming upon a trail just off in the distance they saw a little cottage with smoke wafting from the top of the chimney, coming closer to the house Lilith stopped just at a small gate.   
Sabrina was about to speak but stopped as the door to the cottage opened a young woman with long and extremely curly auburn hair stepped out. The woman looked to be in her twenties but her look of complete surprise then anger captured her features.  
“I am not here to harm, just talk.”  
“I know, and I know what you wish to discuss. Have you already forgotten I see everything, and I know every single way in which this could end!” Yelling the woman walked quickly up to the gate, taking steps back the small family trying to figure out if they should run. Power radiated off of the woman, it felt ancient.  
“How many of those out comes were the better options?” Standing her ground Lilith stared the unknown woman down.  
“Three.”  
“Do you side with me in all three of those endings?”  
“Yes.”  
“How many options ended poorly where you didn’t side with me?” Taking a step forward the unknown woman placed her hand on the gate and unlocked it.  
“All of the other visions, I am still angry and I want nothing more than to push you over a cliff but this isn’t the right time for that.” Stepping aside the woman motioned for them to enter. “Lilith.”  
“Morgana.” Stepping through Lilith felt a small zap of the protective force around the house, walking towards the cottage Morgana led the way.  
“Wait, Morgana as in…Morgan le Fey?” Mary asked as they all stepped into the yard and started following.  
“The one and only.” Lilith replied as she stepped inside with Mary practically on top of her as she followed a look of complete wonderment on her face.  
“Still drinking red?” Turning with a bottle of wine and multiple glasses casually floating behind her, filling them individually as they went to a respective person. Sipping the wine Lilith smiled as the wine touched her mouth, she hadn’t had it in ages of course Morgana would have kept it preserved.  
“My favorite.” Lilith said as she looked up at Morgana who looked her in the eye right back.  
“It has been a long time since you have been in your true form, I think the last vision of you in this form living in it for more than a moment was 1558. Queen Elizabeth I’s coronation, it was rather extravagant wasn’t it?” Morgana asked as she sipped at the wine and looked Lilith in the eyes.  
“She needed to be Queen.”  
“To prove women could rule, how hard did he beat you for that? We both know he didn’t want her on the throne it went against his agenda.” Standing silently and watching the exchange all the Spellman’s stood in wonder, Mary had a gleeful look in her eye with excitement radiating from her. Zelda tried to tame the excitement from Mary but it was far too strong. Glancing over Morgana’s eyes landed on Mary, vanishing her glass Morgana walked up to Mary and smirked.  
“Well, aren’t you a spectacular one.” Morgana smiled, causing Mary to stand still. “Ask your question?”  
“I researched you for years, I wrote a thesis paper about you in college. I tried to find real concrete information not fiction, I…”  
“Yes, you did and I must say you got a lot right. I am impressed, of course some was wrong and I am sorry those men laughed at you nothing those three every put about history was accurate. And yes, I would love to discuss what was wrong with the paper seeing as we shall be working very closely anyways. You and Zelda need to get the bonding controlled.” Looking over at Zelda whose eyes widened upon hearing the woman say her name.  
“I already have my things packed; we can leave immediately.” Walking off Morgana walked towards a door and entered into a room and came out a moment later with two bags. Nodding Lilith drank the rest of the wine, signaling for everyone to take hands. Before Lilith could teleport them, a loud blast went off and the cottage shook. Looking over at Lilith, Morgana dropped her hands and bags.  
“Do it.” Lilith replied, Morgan made her way to the door and walked out. “I would hold onto something.” Following behind the woman everyone grabbed onto something confused at what was going to happen, then the ground started shaking and the sound of demons storming towards the cottage filled the air.


	9. Queens Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short...sorry. Chapter Title from the song Queens Will Play by Black Mountain check it out on my Spotify Madam Spellman by mapetite1_6, it gives me this feeling of Morgan le Fey so yeah even mellow its a badass song. Mary and Morgan know far more than they are letting on but don't worry answers are coming!   
> Kudos and Comment if you like!

Looking on the Spellman family saw Morgan walk out calmly, no fear or concern evident on her person. Instead she stopped in the middle of the small yard, arms down with her palms facing the Earth. The air started to grow thick, as wind started to pick up speed causing the trees to start to sway and a whistling to hit the ears. The sight of a hoard of demons running towards the cottage caused fear to grip those in the home other than Lilith who stood smirking as the ground rumbled more, pictures fell off the wall and bits of ceiling crashed down.  
“This is going to be good!” Lilith spoke with a glint in her eye and a smirk set upon her face.  
The hoard of demons came up to the gate just as the protection spell dropped, smiling Morgan looked up and raised her hands bringing them together in a thunderous clap. The ground broke apart causing demons to drop into the earth, as others got caught on the wind being whipped apart at the speed of it. Rising up from the ground electrical currents radiated out of the witch as the sky darkened, and the sounds of demons screaming in agony filtered through. More and more fell into the earth as flames burst forth engulfing them one by one, Mary’s eyes widened at the display looking over at Zelda whom she had a tight hold on looked on with her jaw dropped and eyes full of wonder and terror.   
That level of power wasn’t just from a simple witch, no that power was power beyond any form of understanding. As soon as the rumbling started it settled, the earth pieced itself back together the wind was only a soft breeze, dark clouds cleared away the only sign something had been amiss was the rustling of the leaves. Dropping down slowly Morgan’s shoulders slumped as the magic fully drained from her, stepping out of the cottage Lilith walked up to the woman who turned at the sound of the footsteps.  
“It is best we leave now; I need to rest.” Morgan spoke softly, Lilith nodded and turned towards the others who in turn stepped out on shaky legs.  
Once back at the mortuary, Morgan took in the house it was rather grand. Mary looked at the ancient witch, so many questions were running through her head. The sound of a baby crying broke the silence, Theo came out of the kitchen with Judas in his arms who was the source of the cries. Without a second thought Mary reached out for him and brought him closer to her chest where his cries started to subside as he nuzzled himself into her arms. Morgan walked up to Mary and Judas, then turned and looked at Lilith.   
“Where shall I be sleeping?” Morgan asked, jumping lightly Hilda stepped forward.  
“I will show you dear, I will help you with your bags.” Smiling Hilda took one of the bags and started to lead Morgan up the stairs to a guest room, Lilith’s eyes followed them up the stairs.  
“What do we do now?” Sabrina asked as she looked over at her aunt and teacher who were ignoring everything around them, Lilith turned towards Sabrina and her friends that had gathered up. Glancing at Ambrose and Prudence she let out a breath then looked back towards Mary and Zelda.  
“We prepare for war.” Lilith replied softly but with a firmness that caused a chill to go up everyone’s spine.  
Later that night, the oldest ones of the group sat in the parlor as the younger ones sat up in Sabrina’s room. Mary and Zelda sat close to each other on the sofa while, Hilda, Lilith and Morgan sat in respective chairs.  
“You can help us with our bond?” Mary asked as she looked at the woman she had admired in her youth.  
“Yes, as I am sure you figured from research years ago my magic isn’t from Lucifer it is from the Earth. Your bond is magic of the earth not Lucifer, it has been a long time since I have seen one but I do still remember much of the magic behind it. It isn’t going to be easy especially with an impending war that could happen tomorrow or years from now but I will help for as long as I can.” Morgan replied; a questioning look came over Lilith’s features.  
“For as long as you can?” Taking a sip of her drink Morgan didn’t respond to the question instead she started speaking to the couple.  
“We need to work on you two opening your mind to the other, by that I mean you will see the others entire life everything even things you might not want to reveal. It is going to be tiring and invasive but it is going to be necessary, I would prefer to start right now but it has already been an exhausting day so tomorrow bright and early it will have to be. I will also need to work with both of you one on one, especially you the bonding has helped tamper down your powers but they are still jumbled and we need to work on that.” Taking another sip of her drink before setting it down Morgan looked at Mary who nodded before looking down at her hands with a defeated look, Zelda’s hand came into view as she held her hands. A small smile graced Mary’s face as she looked back up and nodded at the other woman, Hilda picked up a biscuit then spoke up.  
“Considering everything that has and could happen, what do I need to do to help with all of this?”  
“You are far stronger and far cleverer than you are given credit for there is a lot you and I shall do. We shall talk as well once I am done helping them with their bond.”   
As the night came to a close Zelda and Mary sat up in Zelda’s bed letting the sounds of their breathing and the sounds of Letty and Judas softly mumbling and snoring in their sleep be the only noise to be heard. Zelda reached over and took Mary’s hand, gripping it just tight enough not to cause pain. Turning and looking at the other woman Mary waited for Zelda to say what was on her mind.  
“Morgan has visions, she knows what the possible out comes are that is why she is insisting on us getting this bonding under control and you…you said we needed to get it under control as well. What is it that neither of you are saying?” Zelda asked as she turned and looked at Mary, worry on her face and tears just on the brink of falling.  
“I don’t know what she saw but I do know that I am going to do and that is use everything in my power to stay with you and the twins.” The soft reply came as Mary removed her hand from Zelda’s and instead brushed some of Zelda’s hair from her face and gently cupped the woman’s’ cheek.  
“You make it sound like you could…die.” Choking on the last part Zelda’s bottom lip trembled as her emotions started winning out.  
“We could all die, I have no plans on dying but I do plan on kissing you.” Mary leaned in and kissed Zelda softly, her tongue gently moving Zelda’s lips apart. Worry forgotten as Zelda fell into the kiss and onto the bed as Mary settled on top of her.  
Morgan sat on the bed that was now hers, sitting cross legged and eyes closed Morgan let her mind calm as the visions started to circulate. So many outcomes, so many changes have already taken place now there were outcomes where they could lose even with her help. Opening her eyes and gasping as air shot back into her lungs, reaching up and feeling her heart beating rapidly she knew that there was a point that would allow for an outcome where they won but it was a matter of making sure that point happened. Grabbing the leather notebook, she brought she started to write down each vision finding what paralleled and what could be done to change certain outcomes.  
Sleep was going to be not existent for the ancient witch as she wrote quickly, the old Celtic rune language spilling onto paper so no one knew the things she saw as to not mess anything up. Sweat formed on her brow as she started writing faster and faster, she was going to make sure a good outcome came no matter what, even if it was the last thing she died. Looking at what she had written, the old witch sighed for it just may be the last thing she does.


End file.
